This invention relates to the art of carrying a baby in one""s arms. This is an old tested and experienced task that have exasperated many parents, young or old, male or female, carrying a baby involves shifting the person""s posture because in balancing the baby in one""s arms involves readjusting the weight of the upper torso of the carrier to compensate for the weight of the Baby. The person carrying the baby has to adjust the upper torso backward relative to the lower torso. This adjusting involves moving the spine of the person backward over the vertical line of the lower torso.
An object of the invention is to readjust the posture of the person carrying a baby in his or her arms. This is accomplished by carrying a seat for the baby on the midsection of a person whereby the weight of the baby is taken away from the upper torso of the person without having to change the posture of the person and to keep the posture in a normal and healthy position. In this manner, the weight of the Baby is distributed around the mid section of the person without disturbing the spine of the person and without having to assume an unnatural position. The natural posture of the person remains undisturbed, which makes it much easier to carry a baby on one""s person and for a much longer time without fatigue or distortion.